


Dear 2045 (ETN Writers Edition)

by Canyoufeelanything



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyoufeelanything/pseuds/Canyoufeelanything
Summary: On a serious note, this is a call to save the Earth.We could go extinct by 2045! We're already starting to lose the fight to save Nature! Take California and Australia as horrific examples!Please. We need to save the planet before it's too late. There is no Planet B.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Dear 2045 (ETN Writers Edition)

ETNMystic: We're Killing the Earth, and that's really fun

Bird_Of_Scarlet: No-one believes us because we are young

Cinder_Scorcia: Our forests are turning to ash in a second

Canufeelthemagictonight: Ask California they'll tell you about it, They'll tell you how they've lost all their homes

Aquaeclipse: While Trump turns a blind eye and tweets on his phone "Global Warming's an Expensive Little Hoax"

NervousAliceCurious: For the last time, this is not a joke!

Dede42: Our factories are working - toxins emitting

Canyoufeelanything: The Ozone is crumbling and we won't stop putting chemicals in what we're trying to breathe!

SummerInAmsterdam: Our future is stolen and we are the thieves

DaniCarli: Sea Levels are rising!

Lucy112235: And Icebergs are melting!

DaniCarli: The Coral reefs are dying!

Lucy112235: And no one is helping!

Chalalalalala: Do you realize they keep the oceans alive? This started back in

ALL: 1985

Cinder_Scorcia: Don't come to me when your child can't think of what a tiger is

ALL: Because they're extinct!

Canufeelthemagictonight: Don't cry to me when your fur coat ain't clean, the endangered list is now

ALL: 44,416

Canyoufeelanything: Dear 2045,

Bird_Of_Scarlet: I don't think we're gonna survive

Dede42: If you are hearing this story,

ALL: I just wanna say, I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> On a serious note, this is a call to save the Earth.
> 
> We could go extinct by 2045! We're already starting to lose the fight to save Nature! Take California and Australia as horrific examples!
> 
> Please. We need to save the planet before it's too late. There is no Planet B.


End file.
